


Every Bit of Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful, The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sofia is confronted with a lawsuit which makes her reconsider her friendship





	Every Bit of Me

No one saw Thomas with her for a list of reasons: the complete opposite of the stick figure models he dated in the past, a mother with a toddler son, and a divorcée with an ex-husband warning him to stay out of the way of their reconciliation.  
  
Despite all the interference, he had grown close to her and ‘Little Man Mosses’; Sofia was his perfect counterpart, a woman who had been equally strung along with people undeserving of her.  
  
Still, it was tough for even them to believe that things could work out – too much stood in the way.  
  
“Neil’s going to petition the court for a change in custody.”  
  
Thomas sat beside her, disappointed that she could no longer look him the eyes, “He warned me to stay away from you, from Mosses, and I didn’t listen. This is my fault.”  
  
“He’s still mad at me for filing for the divorce, for moving from Genoa City, and for being the one to reject his offer for something less than what I wanted.” Sofia shut her eyes, shaking her head with a soft breath, “But I’ll miss being around you, talking about every single thing on my mind and seeing my son’s face when you walk into a room.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to end, Sofia. You can fight him in court, and I will—I have money to help you fight this. You do not have to give into him…or say goodbye to me.”  
  
“We’re a happy accident, Thomas. Something that was never supposed to go this far.” She finally met his eyes, delicately covering his hand with hers, “You shouldn’t sacrifice so much for a friend.”  
  
Lacing their fingers, using his free hand to cover their joining, he bored his blazing blue eyes into her bottomless brown ovals, “You know you mean so much more to me than just that.”  
  
“This could never work beyond a friendship. We are too wrong for each other, and we could take turns calling out issues.” Sofia bowed her head, trying to mask her sadness, “Let’s leave it on a positive.”  
  
“And if I say no?” Thomas cupped her chin in his hand, leading her gaze back to his, “What then?”  
  
Sofia opened her mouth to protest but could manage only a whimper when his lips touched hers; rather than push him away, she gave him reason to hope when returning his kiss.


End file.
